little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Crow gets lost in the Castle
Inside Ventus' castle, Kairi was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Kairi up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Kairi played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an Atlantican woman with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with light blue sleeves and a dark blue bodice, a royal blue bow in her hair, and black shoes. Her name was Ariel, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Kairi cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Ariel, "Oh, the poor thing! There! We'll have you feeling better in no time. She took the dress and bow and, preparing to leave the room, said, "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you, dear." she said. Then she placed the dress (where Jim was hiding), bloomers and bow in a big laundry basket. "Will you…" Jim began, before being pressed down by Ariel, "Madame!" But she didn't hear him and closed the lid, leaving him trapped inside the basket. He peeked through and saw three women named Aquata, Arista, and Alana coming into the bathhouse. "Well, you must have at least heard about this girl." Aquata said, beginning to talk, "Caroline says she's a princess, but since when has Caroline ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak. Not my idea of a princess." At that moment, Aquata took the dress and bow out of the basket and put them in a large tub, as she, Arista, and Alana helped wash them. Unfortunately, Jim was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. Aquata washed the dress and bow, causing Jim to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement. Then she took the dress and the bow and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, saying, "If Ventus' looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." "Married to the prince!" Aquata sighed, as the dress and bow were hung from the clothesline and moved towards the nearby castle, "I think I could learn to like that!" Jim jumped out of the dress and landed in the hallway through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Jim started to get up and run into one room, only for a human woman to scream. Jim rapidly ran from that room and climbed onto a window sill in order to find a way to escape. He saw a water fountain, jumped off, and landed on the ground in front of the fountain. But as he did, he saw Dumbo rapidly towards him while trumpeting with hunger and delight. Jim ran away from Dumbo, babbling, "Don't you… Let me just… Down, down boy!" Then he escaped the elephant, who was smelling the bushes. Jim got to the top of another window and shouted, "Stay away from me, you… you… shark with big ears!" Then with that, he jumped through a window leading to another room. "What a day, I'm having!" he said, massaging his temples. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried crows on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Jim to take. "Jumping jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:X Gets Lost in the Castle